Vlad
... and now I come before you wondering what you're going to do about it." Kusaka: "That only answers half my question. Answer the other half: What are you?" Vlad: "... You're worst nightmare, or you're best friend. It all depends on whether or not you pay for the damages.|Vlad and Kusaka's exchange after Kusaka damages his building in Kagamino City.|Paying the Bills is Never Easy}} | marital status = Widower | education = | status = Active | shikai = None | bankai = None | release = Unknown }} Vlad (武良努), known fully as Vladimir Tepes and once feared as The Impaler, is an ancient Reikon Kyuuban who currently lives in Kagamino City as CEO of a large computing company. He is one of the few to strictly refer to himself as a " ". He once served Katsumi Scarlet as a member of her personal guard and as her lover, and simultaneously held the position "Ruler" amongst the Thirteen Dracula. His relationship with Katsumi ended on a sour note however and Vlad was sealed away by Katsumi, who thought the sealing was permanent. Vlad eventually escaped his imprisonment under unknown circumstances and subsequently distanced himself from the ruling Coven and the Elders; despite this he was still counted amongst the Elders himself. Vlad was later revealed as the estranged father of Gengetsu, which in-turn made him the grandfather of Tiffany Henderson, and a very loose affiliate of the Kori clan. Although his motivations within the series have barely been touched upon, Vlad seems to have an unspecified connection to The Philosophers, and has scattered appearances in every major generation. He is often the voice of wisdom and portrays himself as a keeper of ancient lore. In regards to Kusaka Kori however Vlad serves as a personal antagonist; Kusaka was often responsible for damaging his premises and refusing to pay for the damages. Following The Collapse Vlad seemingly took greater interest in the world around him and was witnessed travelling to various spiritually-rich locations for reasons unknown. Appearance Vlad, despite his advanced age, looks no older than a man in their mid-twenties. He possesses sharp facial features, shining blood-red eyes, and is rarely seen in anything but formal attire.Paying the Bills is Never Easy Personality Vlad was described by Kazuma Nishiki, who uses senses other than sight to read those he meets, upon sensing the man's reiatsu, and described him as such: "This isn't like anything I've felt before. This reiatsu is old... very old. It's full of memory. And anger...!" Typical of his brethren at the time he was turned, Vlad was a patron of the arts and a connoisseur of fine foods and drink.Reikon Kyuuban#Society and Culture History Vlad, known to his fellows as Vladimir Tepes and feared as The Impaler long before encountering any spiritual phenomenon, was originally turned by Katsumi Scarlet; he subsequently became a member of her personal bodyguard as well as her lover.Vlad thread In addition he held the position of "Ruler" amongst the Thirteen Dracula, but was eventually sealed away by his lover, which put something of a sour-note on the relationship.Original Thirteen Dracula membership Before he was sealed away however Vlad fathered a son, Gengetsu, and was thus indirectly responsible for the Shirono Massacre, for he was the one who encouraged Gengetsu to turn Shiki Shirono.Shirono Massacre Vlad's seal was supposed to be permanent but he was free before long under unknown circumstances. He fought in on the side of the allies, where he became acquainted with Kei Yume and his entourage. Vlad eventually moved to and settled in Kagamino City and adopted the new persona of Lee Yoshida, where he began a computing company that eventually grew to be highly successful. He was living in Kagamino when he first encountered Kusaka Kori and Kazuma Nishiki; the former damaged his premises during a short battle with an , and Vlad subsequently labelled Kusaka an enemy when the Kori clansmen refused to pay for the damages. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part 0.5 :Main article -- Bleach: Tales. Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Exiled Prince arc *Paying the Bills is Never Easy Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Part V :Main article -- TBA. Powers and Abilities : Vlad's spiritual power was strong enough to surprise Kusaka, suggesting large reserves of energy, for he made the latter sweat. Casual exertion of his reiatsu was enough to make it difficult for Kazuma to breathe. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control:' Vlad was fit to evade the spiritual sense of Kazuma until he wanted to be found. This demonstrates masterful control of his reiatsu for Kazuma uses his own sense for spiritual energy to "see". Sunlight Aversion: Like all pure bloods, Vlad has an aversion to sunlight, which directly hampers his abilities.Reikon Kyuuban#Weaknesses His aversion is particularly noteworthy; Vlad played on Kusaka's love of battle, inciting him for a confrontation under light of the moon, rather than engage him in the sunlight. Kyūketsuki Sutēji Author's notes Behind the Scenes *This character is loosely based on the historic nobleman . His status as a Reikon Kyuuban was largely inspired by the 2014 film, with the character of Vlad being played by . *Vlad was originally an Elder unaffiliated with the leadership of the established Reikon Kyuuban. He was eventually merged with Vladimir Tepes, who served as Katsumi's lover and guard as well as a member of the Thirteen Dracula, at the direction of APS. References & notes Category:Firegod00 Category:Characters Category:Reikon Kyuuban